


Girls' Day Out

by Circeancity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circeancity/pseuds/Circeancity
Summary: Written for the Lunar Ladies Exchange!Pidge and Allura head back to the mall for some much needed relaxation and to finally get Allura something sparkly.





	Girls' Day Out

   Without an objective or time limit, the Unilu mall was strangely peaceful. Yeah, it was bustling full of people, and yeah those people could be loud and rude, but if Pidge closed her eyes and drank her “Kyukle juice” (which as far as she was concerned was space boba tea) it almost felt like she was back on earth. When she opened them, she found the Princess’s blue and pink ones staring back at her. 

   “Are you alright?” She asked, seeming a little too worried for the paladin who was appointed to be her bodyguard. 

   “Yeah, everything’s good.” Pidge answered through a mouthful of the chewy fruit. Noting Allura’s disgust, she swallowed before continuing. “I just didn’t think coming here would make me homesick.”

   “You as well? That’s funny, I was just thinking about how this almost looks like King’s square in Altea.” They both spoke in altean, anything could be said at the table and not a single shopper would be the wiser. They could discuss war plans if they so chose, but this was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon.

   “You guys had malls too?" Pidge tilted her head.

   “Of course, do you expect the average person to go off-planet every time they needed new clothes? And the Kyukle juice there was far better.” she added with a laugh.

   The two of them settled back into casual silence for a bit, sipping their drinks and watching shoppers go by. Out of the corner of her eye, Pidge saw Allura’s hand resting on the table and the wistful, far-off look in her eye. The urge to grab it seized her. After all, it wouldn’t do them good to be homesick alone, right? Slowly, she reached out her own hand, curling her calloused fingers around Allura’s soft, slender ones. 

   The princess looked back at her and smiled. “We’ve been here for a while, haven’t we? Why don’t we get to shopping.” She got up and Pidge swore she was about to let go of her hand, but instead Allura stayed still until she stood as well. “You’ve been here before, what’s a good place to start?”

   “Well...” Pidge looked around, trying to remember more of her previous trip than the huge,  _ huge _ disappointment of the Gameflux, “Keith said there was a knife store? I didn’t get to look around much, since we had to hunt for scaltrite.” 

   Allura looked around past the throngs of people, scanning the alien names on the signs that Pidge was so sure she couldn’t read anyway. “Well that pink one looks like a clothing store, why not start there?” 

   “Ah, gendered marketing, even in space you are inescapable.” Pidge added with a wry grin as they set off towards the girliest looking store in the vicinity. Then again, she thought, where else would they find something cute and sparkly?

 

 

   Gendered marketing, as it turns out,  _ is _ escapable in space. As they neared the store’s exterior, Pidge realized that the bubblegum pink filigree on the sign seemed more akin to splattered blood than flowers. Pillars that seemed to mimic the wrought iron gates of a graveyard encircled the entrance of what she could only describe as “Space Hot Topic”.

   “Oh my god, we had these on Altea.” Allura giggled to her, “My mother used to shop here all the time. I do believe they weren’t this...hardcore back then, however.”

A unilu girl with an undercut and far too much mascara approached them, “Welcome to Tek’predmet, where it’s a great day to die.” She said enthusiastically, “How can I help you?”

   “We’re just looking” Allura held up her hand, well her juice, defensively and smiled.

   “Well if I can help you, just let me know!” She nodded perkily and left the pair alone. 

   “A great day to die?” Pidge snickered as soon as she was out of earshot, “This is worse than the one on earth, I can’t believe your mom— uh, sorry.” Pidge stopped herself short. What if this place was special to Allura? She must have been trying to relive some of the good memories she had, why did Pidge have to go and say—

   “No, it’s fine. Honestly, if you knew her you’d know she’d love this place even more now. She was known in the court for her morbid sense of humor. She even wore a pink dress to her wedding! Oh, Coran would always tease her for that.” Allura laughed and pulled Pidge further into the abyss of candy-colored clothes and spiked accessories. 

   The pair emerged with a single bag between them. No glitter to be found, but a skirt and a spiked choker for Pidge and some stockings and a bow that was made to resemble a double bladed axe for Allura. They tossed their trash as they left the “gates”. 

   “All right, it seems only fair for you to choose now.” Allura said, swinging their still-connected hands between them.

   “Okay, Iiiiii piiiiiiick,” She decided to search the upper floors where they didn’t get to go on the first trip. If space Hot Topic technically existed, then a space Gamestop couldn’t be too far off, right? Pidge pointed at one with a rather techie looking sign, neon green and black with fake, stylized sparks shooting off of it. “That one!”

   “Alright, let’s hop to it!”

   Getting to the upper floors in a timely manner was...impossible, frankly. Every few stores, they would be stopped by another shopkeeper, each more desperate to sell their wares.

   “But sir!” one yelled, waving his product in noodly arms, “How will you survive the coming cold recesses of space without—”

   “It’s ma’am, thanks!” Pidge snapped as Allura pulled her away from the alien. “And we’ll manage!”

   Cowed by her explosion and the sheer murderous rage in the princess’s eyes, the shopkeeper backed away, leaving them an opening to hurry to— hopefully— space-Gamestop.

 

   It was not a space gamestop, it wasn’t a space  _ any _ game shop for that matter.“Welcome to Fireworks, do you have an appointment?” The clerk that greeted them was a very colorful bipedal alien. A long, lightly coiled appendage drifted behind his head as they spoke. He reminded Pidge almost of Ezor, though without the bloodlust. 

   “I’m afraid not, “ Allura said sheepishly, “this is actually our first time here and, well, we’re not entirely sure what it is you sell.” Pidge nodded.

   “Well fear not, ma’am, because you are exactly the type of person our store is suited to. Here at Fireworks, we love to make young people of every species sparkle and shine. Our services range from a simple haircut to a complete makeover. Are either of you interested?”

   Pidge and Allura met eachother with varying grins. “Oooh, Pidge,” Allura’s voice was bright with excitement, I think this could be fun!”

   “And he mentioned sparkling, so check that off the list.”

   “So are you in?”

   Pidge fished her wallet out of her pocket, checking how much GAC they even had left, “...Sure. As long as it costs less than three hundred.”

   Allura turned back to the clerk and switched to the common language.“We’ll do it! Two full makeovers, please!”

   “Perfect, that’ll be two hundred GAC each.” The man chirped.

   The speed at which Allura’s face fell could have broken the sound barrier. “Right, well, uh, maybe we should just get—”

   “Is there a couples’ discount?” Pidge asked quickly, pointedly raising her and Allura’s clasped hands. 

  “Oh, young love, how precious! Naturally there is. After all, a couple that shines together shines twice as bright!” The man gave them one last gleaming smile before ushering them to a row of salon chairs. “Take your seats, ladies, I’ll have some stylists over here in a tic!”

   They settled in and soon found themselves in the same silence as before. Butterflies collected in Pidge’s stomach as they waited, she hadn’t done something so girly, so...normal in what had to have been three years by now, counting the garrison. She took a deep breath and smelled the same acrid-fruity scent of hairspray and sanitizer that every hair salon had. The myriad of languages outside the doors blended together in a perfect, incomprehensible jumble just like on earth. If she closed her eyes, this place really was just the same as home. 

   “Couple’s discount?” Allura asked finally, a slight smile gracing her lips.

   “Oh, um, you really wanted to do this and it was just a way to save money,” Pidge nervously twiddled her thumbs together, one hand feeling oddly cold after being in Allura’s for so long. "I wasn't uh, insisting that we were--"

   “Oh, not it's perfectly alright! I’m not asking why you did it, I just didn’t know such a thing existed. Such a place if I were to be honest.” Allura shrugged, her eyes were closed, whether against the bright salon lights or to better imagine Altea, Pidge couldn’t be sure.

   “Really? You seem like the type to go here a lot.”

   “I never had the need to. Before the war, I always had servants to do my hair and makeup. My mother tried to teach me once but...”

   “Her morbid style again?”

   Allura buried her face in her hands, blushing from the embarrassment, “I looked almost as bad as that Unilu girl! And I had to go to a ball like that!”

   Pidge barely held back a cackle, “Oh man, I’m glad I was never into this kind of stuff.”

   Allura sighed, she looked at Pidge with a fond smile, “I wouldn’t say I was ‘into’ it either. But...it’s nice you know? It feels like after all this time, there’s still a little bit of normalcy in the universe.” She pulled her feet up onto the seat and rested her chin on her knees, “I was worried you’d think I was vapid for dragging you to this place, talking about glitter and sparkles and new clothing. But really, I just wanted to see what you and the other paladins told me about. A place where people can still  _ afford _ to be vapid.”

   “I don’t think you’re vapid, Princess. I’m glad you asked me to go with you. And if we have any money left over, I’ll get you the gaudiest, glitteriest thing in the whole mall.”

   “I would like nothing more.”

   “Alright lovebirds, sorry to keep you waiting.” In the mirrors they saw another colorful alien approach them. “Are you ready for your makeovers?”

   The pair looked at eachother and nodded, “Make us gorgeous!” Pidge beamed.

 

   An hour later, Pidge and Allura finally made their way back to the ship they arrived on, trailing all manners of perfume and body glitter. “I feel like a human disco ball.” Pidge snickered, swiping some errant flakes off her shirt with one hand. 

   “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that one.” Allura said as she opened the passenger door. 

   “Disco? It’s music, humans used to hang these giant mirrored balls and dance under them.” Her hand unconsciously went up to her head, checking if the tiny braid the stylist had put in was still in its place. 

   “Don’t touch it, it’ll fall out.” Allura playfully swatted the green Paladin before letting her go and ducking inside the craft.

   “You’ve been touching yours.” Pidge shot back as she slid into the pilot’s seat.

   “Y-yes, well...you should be stopping me!” she huffed, snubbing her nose up like a child. “I do wish I asked for directions though, this is quite beautiful.” Her cloudlike hair had been gathered into braids, artfully arranged on top of her head so they almost resembled a flower. Pidge looked at it with a tinge of jealousy. Since she’d cut hers so short to get into the garrison, and kept it so to better fit into her helmet, there was only enough hair to french braid it into a sort of crown-slash-nest.  

   “Well, next time we’ll make sure to ask them.” Pidge said as their ship left the docking bay, “Or we could try and recreate it ourselves in the meantime.”

   “That would be a disaster!”

   “It’d be a fun disaster though! Besides, we...have a lot of normalcy to catch up on.” Pidge gripped the controls harder, eyes focusing on their course home.

   Suddenly, Allura reached out and took her hand, curling her fingers around Pidge’s own. “You’re right. It’s been a long time for the both of us. But that will just make catching up together more fun, right?”

   Pidge’s eyes met Allura’s again, this time seeming shockingly pink thanks to the eyeshadow they’d given her. “Yeah, way more fun.” She nodded. After all, it wouldn’t do them good to be homesick alone.


End file.
